


kokichi likes giving punishment- oma kokichi / reader

by gnotecyanide



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Despair, F/M, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnotecyanide/pseuds/gnotecyanide
Summary: smut LMFAO
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	kokichi likes giving punishment- oma kokichi / reader

"Kokichi, please dont be ma-"  
  
"It's too late for that, darling. It's time for your punishment!" He rubbed his hands together with a devilish smirk. Without time to waste, he pushes me down onto the sofa and opens my legs. Sadly, I am wearing a skirt. He lays a hand on my thigh, slowly inching up. "I still don't think I-"  
  
"Shh. It's time for your punishment, darling! Not time for talking! Do I need to gag you?"  
  
I silently shake my head no. He smirked. "Good! I wouldn't want to buy one, just to waste it on a slut like you."

To anyone else, having your partner calling you that would be an insult.  
  
But not to me.  
  
To me, it only makes me horny.  
  
He stops inching and needing my thigh right as it comes almost below the waist band of my skirt. He sits silently, no expression on his face. No sounds.   
  
Its an obvious act of consent, which I find sweet. Although it is **a human right.**  
  
I whisper an almost silent 'Yes' while nodding my head. He grins, but takes his hand off my thigh.  
  
He swiftly grabs my wrist, pulling me off the sofa and into our shared bedroom. He then quickly lies down on the silk-sheeted mattress, pulling me by the wrist down next to him. He then stand up, right in front of my legs. "Whew! Glad that went well."  
  
"-Now take off the skirt, please!" He asks with a wide grin.   
  
"Take it off for me. You do have complete control of me right now, afterall." I state with a smirk to retort.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He slys and shifts the skirt swiftly off my body, along with my panties. "Time for some fun, darling." He inches in and whispers in my ear. I gulp, waiting for his next move.  
  
He toys with my clit for a minute, wetting his fingers every now and then. I mewl in pleasure. "Not a sound!" He pierces me with his gaze for a split second, before focusing back on the part hes toying with. He places his two fingers against my entrance, pushing in with no warning. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from making any noise.   
  
"good girl."  
  
That statement irks something inside me, sending a wave of slight pleasure to where his fingers are focused on. He notices, and plunges his skinny, lanky fingers a bit faster.  
  
'why does he have to be so difficult..?'  
  
Right as im about to climax, he removes his fingers. "Speak."  
  
"H-hey! Why'd you do that?! I was just about to.. er.."  
  
"I'm not Gundham Tanaka, you know? You can say cum!"  
  
"Fine! I was about to cum, why'd you stop!"  
  
He scoffs and unbuckles his belt, pulling out his cock and pushing it inside me with no warning. "Eek~! Wh-what was that for!"  
  
He rolls his eyes and covers my mouth with his hand. "Shut up for once, would you! I'm trying to fuck you, not have dinner with you!"  
  
I mew in pain. He stops his pace, keeping his hips still to null the pain.  
about 10 seconds pass and I nod for him to start again.  
  
He starts fast, taking advantage of the fact i said he could move. "Hmm~ I bet you like that, my little slut~"  
  
I silently let out a sound, only in my imagination.  
  
"My my! you're doing very well at keeping your pretty, slutty mouth shut, aren't you now~"  
  
"~can I hear that pretty voice?" He lifts his hand from my lips and I let out a loud, airy sound. "Yay!" He sarcastically claps.  
  
He continues thrusting into my cervix mercilessly, occasionally letting out a small groan. "Now you don't cum till I say you do, alright sugar?"  
  
I nod. He continues. "Mmph- I really like this! Don't you?"   
  
"Y-yeah, of c-course i do.." I stutter, biting my lip to keep a moan from deep in my throat escaping.   
  
"K-kokichi! I think im gonna- mmph-" I gasp as he pulls out of me, pouring his cum all over my belly. "Uh-uh! I didn't say you could! Don't hurt my feelings by doing it!"  
  
"Ple-please, let me-"  
  
"Refer to me as sir, and I may let you cum sooner."  
  
"S-sir, could you plea-"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOPE! HAHA!" He suddenly grabs something from the drawer. "If you hold your own against this, I'll let you." He reveals a dark purple vibrator from his hands.  
  
"Hmm.. lite, nope... medium.. no.. aha, full power! Of course!" He smirks and comes over to me. "Have fun!" He slides the toy in my already soaked entrance. I gasp and bite my lip. "Ple-please, sir, just let me.." Im cut off by him starting the vibrations. I let out a small noise.   
  
I shift my position, crossing my legs to hide the toy amongst myself.  
  
'I.. I don't think I can do this.'  
  
I lift my body slightly to move, and it hits me.  
  
It hits the G-spot.  
  
He notices and smirks. "Would you like to cum, you little slut?"  
  
I nod and bite my lip.  
  
"Cum."  
  
As soon as I hear the word the coil within me snaps, and I let out a loud moan. "Mmph- eugh~ That was n-nice.." I whimper to myself, panting. "Good job! Now go take a shower like a good girl, princess~"

He holds out a hand and I accept it.  
  
  
~~the end~~


End file.
